Joyeux Noël maman
by YvyLeeWoods
Summary: Un arrêt sur image d'un passé où le destin n'avait pas alourdit le poid de cette famille sans prétention mais pourtant si aimante. Tout était simple. Tout était banal. Tout semblait indiquer que ça allait le rester. Un Noël parmis d'autres...


La campagne anglaise en cette fin décembre projetait une atmosphère paisible comme figée dans le temps en attente que la nature se réveille enfin. Les petites prairies recouvertes d'un léger manteau de neige entourées de petits bosquets, faisant office de refuge pour de nombreux animaux non adapté lors de ces périodes hivernale rudes tel que cet hiver 90, procuraient une certaine magie aux yeux de quelques enfants dans l'est de l'Angleterre. Alors que leur mère s'afférait à la préparation d'un repas plus spécial que d'habitude, trois d'entre eux et plus particulièrement deux contre un, s'étaient lancés dans une bataille sans limite à quelques pas de la fenêtre donnant sur la cuisine. La mère au foyer regardait d'un œil peu satisfait ce va et vient de boules de neige lancées entre deux cris, soit de jubilation soit de protestation. Elle pouvait néanmoins reconnaitre lequel des deux camps menait sur l'autre, et c'est même sans surprise qu'elle vit son fils cadet revenir à l'intérieur, la tête baissée, de la neige plein les cheveux et sur les vêtements, penaud.  
- Tu aurais dû prendre tes moufles Ron, gronda-t-elle en voyant les mains rouges vifs de son avant-dernier cherchant un peu de chaleur l'une contre l'autre.  
- Il les avait mère, répondit l'un de ses deux assaillants. Je crois qu'il en a perdu une après qu'on lui ai envoyé une boule en pleine figure…  
- Et l'autre, il me semble qu'on l'a plus vu quand on a contre-attaqué à sa contre-attaque, expliqua le second.  
- C'est malin Ron… protesta-t-elle tout en regardant son garçon sortir les dits vêtements de sa poche de manteau.  
- Je ne pouvais pas faire des boules de neige avec…  
- Et bien, je suppose qu'aller t'occuper de ta petite sœur ne te demandera pas d'enlever l'un de tes vêtements !  
- Man !!! C'est une fille!!! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec elle !  
- Et on se dépêche ! Ordonna-t-elle tout en donnant une tape à la main aussi gourmande que baladeuse de l'un de ses jumeaux. Essaye à nouveau et je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Gérer une aussi grande que la sienne lui avait demandé un caractère ferme et efficace mais le regard sévère qu'elle lançait à ses trois fils les plus turbulents cachait une angoisse plus profonde. Son fils second était parti depuis quelques mois dans un pays trop lointain pour une mère aimante comme elle et le fait qu'il côtoie des Dragons, les animaux magiques les plus dangereux d'entre eux, n'arrangeait en rien ses craintes. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et avait la vie devant lui et s'étonnait toujours de cette ridicule passion qui l'animait envers ses bestioles. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait laisser ses enfants voler de leurs propres ailes un jour, mais foi de Molly Weasley, aucun des autres ne s'en iraient dans des aventures aussi dangereuses sans l'avoir tuer avant et obtenu leur Aspic avec une liste impressionnante d'optimal. Heureusement, l'aîné de ceux qui était encore à la maison semblait plus raisonnable que les deux plus grand depuis qu'il était entré à l'école de magie. Elle espérait d'ailleurs observer le même comportement sur les quatre derniers qui avaient bien besoin d'être fermement encadré. Seulement les jumeaux, qui venaient de faire leur seconde entrée à Poudlard, semblaient encore plus décidés que jamais de lui en faire voir maintenant qu'ils savaient utiliser une baguette magique. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus l'heure de faire le bilan de la réussite ou non de sa famille mais celle des retrouvailles traditionnelles des vacances d'hivers. Toute sa famille serait présente pour une soirée et elle devait en profiter un maximum. Elle aurait toute une année pour jouer les mères prévenantes et Dieu savait qu'elle aurait du travail avec sept enfants aussi actifs que les siens.

- Maman, Ginny vient de casser mon troll en terre ! Se plaignit Ron comme s'il allait mourir dans la minute à cause d'un tel évènement catastrophique.  
- Ginny, je te pris de t'excuser auprès de ton frère ! Décida-t-elle en voyant la tête de la créature dans une des mains de son fils et le corps dans l'autre.  
- C'était moche son truc, se justifia la cadette les bras croisés.  
- Non ! Protesta Ron en bougonnant. Et c'est toi qui es moche d'abord !

Fatiguée de cette énième dispute en ce milieu de l'après midi, Molly Weasley laissa ses enfants régler eux-mêmes cette histoire et retourna à la préparation de ce qui devait être un repas époustouflant. Elle voulait faire bien pour Bill et Charlie afin de leur rappeler les biens faits du foyer familial. Même si elle n'espérait pas forcément les voir revenir juste pour sa cuisine, au moins ils seraient là et non dans un lieu hostile à braver le danger et risquer leur vie précieuse.

Alors qu'elle finissait de préparer les treize desserts, avant de s'attaquer aux différents plats principaux, elle remarqua à travers la fenêtre que la neige avait repris. Son esprit vagabond s'évada à nouveau mais vers son mari cette fois. Il lui avait promis de rentré tôt et l'horloge du salon lui indiquait la mauvaise fois de cet homme plus passionné par son travail que par sa famille selon elle. A deux doigts d'aller s'écrouler sur un fauteuil, morte de fatigue entre une journée complète aux fourneaux mais surtout à surveiller ses petits monstres, son côté Gryffondor l'obligea à tenir bon encore quelques heures. Elle mit alors la table et comme la tradition le voulait également, elle ajouta un couvert destiné à un éventuel invité de dernière minute, ce que son fils Ron ne comprenait jamais. Sa petite fille l'aida ce qui lui fit plaisir et Percy, son troisième, prit l'initiative d'ajouter le pain et les verres. La magie de Noël commençait alors à apparaitre sous ses yeux et la mère qu'elle était en fut satisfaite.

Puis un peu avant sept heures, son mari arriva enfin, les bras chargé de cadeaux non prévu dont elle savait pertinemment qu'ils en n'avaient pas les moyens. Seulement, Arthur ne pouvait s'en empêcher et voir les petits fripons l'entourer avec envie lui fit autant plaisir à elle qu'à lui. Les garçons râlèrent rapidement en apprenant que le plus gros était pour leur unique sœur et Molly n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour leur rappeler que Noël n'était pas la comparaison de la taille des présents mais celui du cœur. Elle entendit toute fois parfaitement le benjamin de ses fils murmurer que sa sœur n'en avait probablement pas du tout et elle estima qu'une petite tape sur sa tête pourrait la le lui remettre en place.

Comme à son habitude, Arthur s'installa sur son fauteuil et les enfants l'écoutèrent passionnément raconter sa folle journée au ministère à découvrir des merveilles insoupçonnées où tout à fait improbable provenant des moldus. Molly eut alors la paix pour enfin terminer les préparatifs du repas et vers les huit heures, elle n'attendait plus que l'arrivée des deux aînés pour inviter toute la famille à table.

Elle s'installa alors sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son mari et guetta très régulièrement la fenêtre de la cuisine. Même s'il faisait maintenant nuit noir, la petite tempête de neige qui s'était levée permettait de voir légèrement à un mettre de la porte et le moindre changement de direction pouvait lui indiquer l'arrivée de ses grands garçons. Puis, le nombre grandissant des bêtises et chipotages des plus jeunes l'obligea à revenir à la réalité de sa vie de mère. Le coin de mur pour l'un, la corvée de vaisselle pour un autre et confiscation de jouets pour un dernier, elle ne s'autorisa de clémence que pour le sourire faussement angélique de sa fille, du moins pour cette fois. De ce fait, elle ne fit alors plus attention aux mouvements des flocons et sursauta à l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Ils étaient enfin là.

Molly se leva subitement et fonça en direction de ces deux bonhommes de neiges. Son premier réflexe fut de les aider à se déshabiller tout en vérifiant qu'ils avaient bien encore tout leur membre et aucune blessure apparente. Bill protesta en premier de tant de ferveur mais peu importe, elle ne les voyait pas souvent, elle pouvait bien en profiter un peu. Une fois rassurée, elle alla chercher sa baguette et lança quelques sorts de lumière histoire de mettre un peu de couleur festive à cette pièce habituellement fade.

Charlie se fit alors dépossédé des présents qu'il tenait difficilement dans ses bras ce qui amusa franchement son père qui avait vécu la même mésaventure une heure avant. Très vite, les jumeaux secouèrent les paquets et malgré la mise en garde de sa mère à ne pas les ouvrir avant le lendemain, la tentation fut la plus grande et Fred, suivit de George, déchirèrent le papier journal qui faisait office d'emballage faute de moyen ou de temps. Une petite boule s'en découvrit provoquant une légère déception. Fred la secoua tout de suite en faisant ainsi bouger la fausse neige en suspension et George l'imita naturellement.

- Ca sert à quoi ton truc ? Demanda le premier.  
- A rien visiblement, constata le second alors que Ron et Ginny ouvrait les leurs.  
- C'est une boule de cristal traditionnel en Roumanie. Mais attention, elle est à usage unique et vous révèle un fait marquant de votre vie !  
- Trop bien ! S'exclama Fred qui y vit tout de suite l'intérêt de l'objet finalement.  
- Tu paris combien qu'on devient célèbre et riche ? Demanda George, le sourire jusqu'au oreille.  
- Tes trois gallions et ta carte de Grandamour ! Lança-t-il avec envie.  
- Deux gallions et ma carte de Corneblanche, proposa George.  
- Tu es dur en affaire mais sa marche… A trois…  
- Un !  
- Deux, poursuivit Fred  
- Trois ! S'exclama George en secouant avec vigueur la petite sphère tout comme son frère et imité par les deux cadets.  
- Alors ? Tu vois quoi toi ? Demanda Fred perplexe en louchant sur la sienne.  
- Ca ressemble à des feuxfous non ? Et toi ? murmura-t-il convaincu que ce n'était pas forcément le genre de grande destinée qu'il fallait raconter à sa mère.  
- Moi, on dirait un marécage assez bizarre… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ?  
- Hum… Aucune idée… Hé ! Charlie ! Il ne marche pas ton truc ! S'écria-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à son frère.  
- Ca c'est vrai, confirma Ron, moi, il n'y a que des éclairs…  
- Moi aussi, sanglota Ginny peu rassurée. Je vais me faire foudroyer maman ?  
- Mais non voyons, ça doit avoir une signification ! Ca veut peut-être dire que tu vas avoir un éclair de génie et que tu vas devenir une brillante élève !  
- Hé man, Ron à eu la même vision ! Commenta Fred en pouffant de rire avec George à l'idée que leur frère devienne un cerveau ambulant.  
- Ce n'était qu'un exemple voyons… Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il ne vous arrivera rien de mal, rassura sa mère tout en regardant Charlie avec des yeux moralisateurs ce qui fit rire davantage les jumeaux.

Molly conduisit alors Ginny jusqu'à sa place et les trois autres plus jeunes s'installèrent rapidement sur le ban proche des escaliers laissant ainsi l'autre aux aînés plus désireux de prendre leur temps. Elle commença ensuite le service, avec un sourire resplendissant, se délectant des yeux ébahis face aux différents plats qu'elle leur apportait. Elle était simplement heureuse de pouvoir leur procurer un peu de bonheur même si l'estomac de son dernier des fils ne lui fit pas l'honneur en se pressant d'y goûter. Mais peu importe, ils étaient tous là, autour d'une table, en bonne santé, s'amusant comme une famille unis. La joie et les rire de tous ses enfants et de son mari la comblait totalement et annulait toutes les rancœurs et fatigues de la journée, du mois ou même de l'année qu'elle venait de passer à supporter les pitreries de ces presque huit enfants ce soir tout en gardant sa raison. Et ça, pour les yeux d'une mère comme Molly Weasley, elle le considérait comme inestimable et c'était le plus beau des cadeaux que la magie de Noël pouvait bien lui faire. Arthur vit alors ses yeux qui commençaient à pétiller de bonheur pur et tout en levant son verre, il lui fit un large sourire.

- Joyeux noël ma chérie…  
- Joyeux noël à vous tous, sourit-elle non sans émotion avant d'entendre une musique douce à ses oreilles, celle des sept voix différentes de ses enfants toutes en cœur.  
- Joyeux noël maman !


End file.
